An Unexpected Discovery
by Angel Fantasy
Summary: Poor Kanda only wanted to hit the sack when he got back from his last mission, but instead had his most guarded secret found out by Lavi of all people. And, cherry on the cake, he got screwed right after that. Talk about getting some much needed rest...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man, no matter how I wish I could. That privilege belongs to Katsura Hoshino only.

Written for a request in the DGMkinkmeme community:

I don't even know if this exists, but...

Kanda has a lotus fetish.

Any pairing allowed (including Kandaxlotus....whatever that is....)

A/N: It's currently 1h49 here, so I'll skip the usual babbling since I'm dead tired and let you all read the fic. Enjoy!

* * *

An Unexpected Discovery

* * *

Kanda's nostrils registered the soft scent of burnt wood and lotus flower the moment stepped into his room and closed the door behind him. His lower region started to ache and his skin became more sensitive as he walked to the mattress and dropped his valise at the feet's railings.

He discarded his Exorcist coat and gently deposited Mugen beside the headboard of his bed, then fell face first into it, too exhausted by his last mission to take off his boots and jacket. He lay still, wishing that sleep would hurry the hell up and take him over.

But it didn't come, even after fifteen minutes of full silence. The persistent ache down south bothered him too much to leave him alone. He sighed in frustration, the texture of his jacket rubbing deliciously against his skin and nipples as he turned over and laid on his back. He shivered as the material of his pants rubbed against his ass and groin, which suddenly felt very painful in its confines.

The same addicting smell that came from the hourglass continued to fill his nose and lungs. He looked at it accusingly, knowing from personal experience that the damned thing was the cause of his problem.

He almost let out a gasp when his shaft gave another painful throb, stronger this time in intensity. He pulled his legs up and bent them at the knee, separating them to relieve some of the pressure on his lower region. Arousal ran through his veins as more of the scent filled his lungs, leaving his body frustrated and asking for relief.

His face heating up in embarrassment, he feebly unbuckled his belt and pulled down the zipper of his pants, then reached inside to take out his rock-hard cock.

He let out a moan as his hand started a slow rhythm, shallowly pumping himself for a minute before speeding up a little. He rubbed the underside veins a few times with his palm and then let his fingers roam around the tip with a low groan. His right leg twitched at the sensation, and his breathing grew heavier as he repeated the cycle a couple of times.

Precum started to ooze out when he squeezed his member and increased the pace. His other hand went down to fondle his balls, massaging each of them gently before rubbing the valley between them. His hips bucked when he scrapped the skin there and his other hand pinched the slit of his cock.

Wanting to finish this as soon as possible to avoid being left with a hard-on should he run out of what little energy he had left (which was not much), he grabbed the sheet, warped it around his cock, and vigorously pumped himself with it.

He choked back his whimper. Silk fabricated sheets came in handy for situations like these. He panted heavily, a few moans, gasps and hisses coming out as the heavenly silky hold brought him close to orgasm.

His legs parted more and his back arched and he came with a shout, just at the same moment that Lavi opened his door without knocking.

"Yuu-chaaan! Welcom—" The cheerful rabbit stopped dead in his tracks and started wide eyed at the sight before him, his jaw slack with shock.

Kanda meanwhile was still riding out his orgasm, and as such didn't notice him until a good minute had passed. When he did though, he froze stiff, his hand still clutching his now limp member through stained sheets and legs still spread invitingly. He blanched then heated up, paled again only to go beet red, and the process repeated itself again as he stared back at the redhead, embarrassed beyond belief at having been caught in such a posture.

"L-Lavi!"

"..." the redhead said nothing whilst he closed the closed the door, his emerald eye stuck on Kanda as he approached the bed.

"Yuu-chan, why didn't you tell me you were in the mood earlier? You know I'm always ready to fuck you anytime you feel like it." Kanda moved to tuck himself back in his pants, but Lavi stopped him by pinning his arms above his head with one hand and gripping him firmly through the sheet with the other. He stilled and let out a gasp.

"Baka! I-It's not what it looked like! Fucking get of—_nngh!!_" Ah shit, the redhead had started stroking him expertly through the fabric.

"Oh? What was it then?" Kanda swore he almost felt the dark undertone in the other's voice as the already slow strokes became even slower, sliding the silky fabric painfully against his hardening member. "I'm waiting, Yuu-chan..."

The dark-haired man swallowed back a whimper at the torturous treatment. "It's the incense!"

Lavi raised a brow and chanced a glance at the hourglass resting on the table, where a candle was burning. "What about it?"

"It affects my body ea—_aah_," Kanda moaned as the hand tightened and sped up, "each time I enter my room. I get aroused from the scent and need to—_fuck_—get release to adapt to it..." he groaned as strong fingers found the head and pinched the slit, his head tilting back and hips bucking to get more friction.

"So basically," Lavi bent down to lick the tantalizing skin of the other's throat. "You're telling me that each and every time you enter your room , you need to jack off before that in order to go to sleep without being stuck with a hard-on through the whole night?"

Kanda's face heated up, and he nodded. He shuddered when Lavi nipped his Adam's apple.

"Why don't you take the incence away then, if it bothers you so much?" _'Especially when you're too tired to be in the mood for a quickie afterwards...'_

"I c-can't. It's stuck to the hourglass, and I can't move it out of my room..." _'Plus I like the smell.'_

Lavi knew better than to ask why it was so. Instead, he came back to the last topic, "Has your body adapted yet?"

Kanda tried to whack his head with his elbow, but was too tired to put any real strength behind the jab. "B-Baka, with what you're doing right now and the scent, I'll need another goddamn release before being able to confirm it!"

The other evaded the weak blow and grinned down at him. "That means I can fuck you, right? Right here, right now?"

"I'm too tired for that, idiot. Just... Just finish what you're doing already and then let me go to sleep afterwards."

"Aw come on man, where's that amazing healing ability of yours that's always been keeping you up and going? I promise I'll be quick!"

By then, Kanda was too aroused, tired and light headed to protest much. "Che."

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

The jacket he wore was unbuttoned, and Lavi left a trail of wet kisses down Kanda's throat to teasingly lick the left side of his chest, eliciting a gasp from his lover. At the same time, his hand left the samurai's cock to get the sheet off of him and take off his pants. In seconds, the dark-haired man was naked as the day he awakened.

Panting heavily, skin flushed with arousal, sweaty and dizzy, Kanda put one of his now freed arms over his eyes as Lavi trailed a path of saliva over his tattoo, groaning loudly. Once he finished tracing the symbol, he took the hard nipple between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue, then sucked it for a few seconds before switching sides to give its twin the same treatment.

Lavi's hands massaged his stomach and sides, easing out any ache there might be in the muscles. His tongue parted from the nipple and travelled down between the abs to circle the belly button. He thrust it in and out, mimicking the action that another part of his body would soon do. Kanda shivered in response.

Right after, his eyes widened to the size of saucers before snapping shut and he choked out a whimper, his hands clutching the other's shoulders like a lifeline when that hot, wet mouth of his suddenly engulfed him all the way to the base in one swift movement, making him see stars.

"Oh gods, Lavi!!"

The redhead in question chuckled around his mouthful of flesh and sucked him greedily, bobbing his head up and down as fast as he could without gagging. Kanda's back arched like a bow and he cried out in ecstasy. Lavi had to place his arm over his hips to keep him from bucking into his mouth.

So embedded in pleasure the samurai was, he didn't notice the lubed fingers poking his entrance until the third one went in.

Feeling the ring of muscles clench around his fingers, Lavi needily groaned around the shaft at the tightness (tearing another shout from his lover in the process) and gently easied open the passage, scissoring his fingers as gently as he could with Kanda's death grip around his shoulders with his legs. He pumped his fingers in and out, going deeper every time to try and hit that weak spot that'd make the dark-haired man scream his name.

He found it four thrusts later.

Kanda gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white, and he almost came right then and there. "LAVI!!"

Smirking in triumph, the Apprentice Bookman withdrew his fingers and mouth (earning a weak protest), separated the other's trembling calves from around him and flipped him over so that he rested on all fours. He quickly unbuckled his own pants and lubed his aching member, making sure he had enough quantity to easily slide in.

Kanda's arms gave out as the redhead entered him, and he groaned into the pillow in relief as he was finally filled to the brim. His hair, drenched with sweat, fell around him like a waterfall, whilst his knees barely held him in place as Lavi started a lazy pace, slow enough to give him time to adjust even though pleasure was slowly building up.

Lavi held the other's hips in a firm grip as he continued his torturously slow rhythm (and by slow, he meant _really_ slow, like two or three inches by second), patiently waiting for Kanda to give him the okay to speed up. After a moment, he felt one, two, three quick successive clenches around his shaft, the silent signal that the other was ready for a faster pace.

"Tell me how you want it, Yuu." He said in a deep voice laced with desire, speeding up. He gasped and nearly lost his momentum when Kanda's walls tightened around him near the painful point in retaliation for having used his first name. He counter-attacked by striking the samurai's prostate.

Kanda cried out. "H-Harder...!"

This time Lavi rammed into it, earning a yell and making the bed creak. But his pace was still slow, much too slow to Kanda's liking.

"D-Dammit Lavi,–_nngnh!_—you said you'd be–_aah_—quick about it!"

Despite his decreasing control over his own hormones, Lavi kept his pace hard but slow and bent down to whisper his response in the other's ear, "You only told me to do it harder, not faster~"

Kanda squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lips as another powerful thrust hit his sweet spot dead on, making his toes curl in nerve bending pleasure. "I swear–_fuck_—I'm_ so_ going to make you regret this–_argh_—later! Do it faster!"

Lavi smiled. "Aye aye, boss."

He gripped the other's hips tightly (enough to leave bruises in the morning) and increased his pace, slamming in and out of his lover's ass just the way he wanted it.

Kanda felt himself drown in the throes of passion as Lavi's delicious pounding took more speed and strength, fiery hot, burning ecstasy racing through his limbs in such a way that he screamed from sensory overload. The incense's scent and the calloused hand that went down to expertly stroke his cock made white spots fill his vision.

Teeth gritted and eye closed in concentration, Lavi held his orgasm at bay when he felt his lover tighten around him more, a sigh that he was slowly but surely approaching his peak. After five more minutes of romping, he opened his eye, saw how the other was barely holding out, and decided to be merciful.

He bent down to lick at the spot between Kanda's neck and shoulder. "You know you want to come, Yuu. Do it. Let go!" he said and bit down hard, marking him. At the same time, his hand gave a strong jerk to his cock and he struck the other's prostate with all of his strength, burying himself to the hilt.

Kanda howled as his orgasm rammed into him full force, clenching down hard on the redhead's shaft as his seed shot out to stain the sheets. Unable to support himself anymore, he slumped bonelessly on the dirty bed and blacked out.

Lavi managed to stay on his arms as he rode his own orgasm with a shout, and quickly pulled out and rolled to the side the second he was down from his high. Bits of cum pooled out from the abused entrance as Kanda was turned over to lie on his back.

The redhead raised an eyebrow when he saw that the dark-haired samurai was unconscious. "Ah shit, I fucked him into a coma. I hope he won't hold it against me when he wakes up tomorrow..."

Smiling, he quickly got up to look for a towel, cleansed himself and came back to Kanda to clean him too (as well as check to see if his body had 'adapted' since the other couldn't say it right now). He also changed the sheets **(1)**. Once he was done, he tucked him back into the bed and got in too, drew the sheet over the both of them and warped his arms around the other.

He kissed the samurai's temple lovingly. "Have a good night, Yuu-chan."

With that, Lavi let himself fall asleep with Kanda in his arms, unaware of the sleepy eyes that cracked open to blearily look at him before closing again, as well as the corner of the pair of lips that lifted into a very small smile and the inaudible "Che." that followed it.

* * *

**(1)** Don't even ask me how he had those. I don't know either.

* * *

**A/N:** ...Okay, I'm not sure what to think of this one. This is my first Landa one-shot, sure, and I'm proud of the smut, but I think that Lavi's characterization was a little OOC... Is it?

Well, now I can say that I've got WIOGUMCD's next chapter finished, and am correcting it right now. It should appear anytime in either this week or the next, depending on my writer's block. I may work on 'Claustrophobia' too, if I'm not too busy.

Now I must go and beta read a chapter that's been waiting in my mail box since yesterday... See ya, guys! ^^

**Ah, and don't forget to review!**

AF


End file.
